1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a retail system and, more particularly, to a computer network for compiling information in a retail system.
2. Description of Related Art
Discount coupons are a popular means to stimulate sales of products such as grocery store items. In 1992, approximately 310 billion coupons were distributed and 7.7 billion coupons were redeemed. It has been difficult, however, to monitor conventional coupon distribution and redemption schemes to provide information on program effectiveness and customer demographics.